Michael Jones/Biography
Michael Vincent Jones (born July 24, 1987) is a main Rooster Teeth employee, and a core member of Achievement Hunter. Michael mentions on Podcast #156, he was raised Roman Catholic and that his parents are very devout, though he himself is more devoted to work. Michael made his own ragey Let's Play videos as LtMkilla on Youtube, which attracted Rooster Teeth's attention which led to him becoming the host of the popular and beloved hit series "Rage Quit" on Achievement Hunter. He's been featured numerous times in RT Life and RT Shorts. Michael was made a full Achievement Hunter member in August 2011, becoming the third Achievement Hunter member. He's also known for being in a lot of Let's Play videos for Achievement Hunter, such as Saints Row The Third, Trials Evolution, and Minecraft. Michael's Twitter handle is @AH_Michael. He is good friends with Ray Narvaez, Jr. and Gavin Free, and is currently married to Lindsay Jones. The couple married on May 9, 2014. He is also known to be a brony. Based off his dialogue in a couple of videos, and a scene from Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures #50: Attack of the Burnies, it is assumed that his favorite pony is Fluttershy despite the fact Ray's secondary gamertag is FluttershySucks. Michael's main gamertag is MLP Michael. He, along with Gavin, will be featured on Season Two of Immersion, being a test monkey for Burnie Burns's reality video gaming experiments. Michael also plays as the character Sun Wukong in RWBY. He also started his own podcast along with his RT friends called the Internet Box Podcast. As LtMkilla, Michael's YouTube fame started mainly from his popular video, "Crackdown 2 - Orbs = Bullshit". This video had him chasing down an agility orb, constantly complaining about the difficulty of getting the orb. People found Michael's rage very entertaining, and the ending of the video has many viewers crying with laughter. This video attracted lots of attention and currently has over 600,000 views. As LtMkilla, he does mostly his own thirty-minute Let's Play videos on video games such as Dead Space 2, Resident Evil 4, and Portal 2. In an interview, he stated that "one day I got home from work and I noticed I had a thousand views, which is the most I had ever gotten, so I then decided I'm gonna release new videos each week." Eventually, after growing in ratings, he received an email from Rooster Teeth asking him to join and make a new show for Achievement Hunter, which became Rage Quit. Michael describes his job at Achievement Hunter as amazing, since he plays video games for a living. Michael is a common contributor and member/host of Achievement Hunter. As a member, he regularly releases achievement guides and easter egg videos, along with making his Rage Quit videos. Michael, alongside Gavin, edits the Let's Play videos including Minecraft, along with the "This is..." and "Things to do in" videos, and along with his Rage Quit videos. Michael sometimes introduces new video games in the "This is..." series. It was Michael's idea as well to start Let's Play videos which had become popular, especially the videos for Minecraft. Michael also helps to moderate the Achievement Hunter website. Michael is also a huge fan of games made by Rareware, a popular games company, more specifically Banjo & Kazooie. This very notable passion, for such a classic, has made him adopt the 'Banjo' skin in Let's Play Minecraft and Banjo-related merchandise which populates his desk. He is also a fan of The Legend of Zelda, having the game's iconic Triforce tattooed on one of his arms.